staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 października 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: świat i my 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Podróż nadziei" - film fab. prod. szwajcarsko-włosko-niem. 11.45 Klub Samotnych Serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas - prezentacja Działów Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12.55 Temat dnia: Sukces na moją miarę 13.00 Jak to jest w Anglii?: Kontrola zanieczyszczeń środowiska - serial dok. prod. ang. 13.30 Temat dnia: Sukces na moją miarę 13.35 Warszawa zaprasza 13.50 Teleplastikon 14.05 Temat dnia: Sukces na moją miarę 14.10 Dokument trochę inny - prezentacja filmu "Trochę dobrze" 14.40 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 14.55 Euroturystyka: portugalska wyspa Madera 15.10 Być tutaj: Kim jestem? 15.25 Temat dnia: Sukces na moją miarę 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.50 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii: Tao, Tao" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back (26) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (7) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.15 Każdy ma prawo: Jak rzecznik z rzecznikiem 18.30 Koncert organowy Con Brio 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Podtóż nadziei" - film prod. szwajcarsko-niemiec. (1990) 22.10 Program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Kroniki amerykańskie" (13-ost.): "Mistrzowie" -serial dok. prod. USA 23.30 Muzyka country- Nowa tradycja - film muzyczny prod. USA (1988) 0.30 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" Spotkania z wielkimi pisarzami: Fiodor Dostojewski 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Świat sportu - magazyn publicystyki Sportowej 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.25 "Kate i Allie" (6) - angielski serial komediowy 17.50 Warszawski Festiwal Filmowy 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.15 "Gułag" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1985) 0.10 Panorama 0.20 Noc cykad TV Gdańsk 16:00 Program dnia 16:05 Panorama 16:10 Nowalijki 16:15 Tip-Top - magazyn muzyczny 16:45 Magazyn alternatywny 17:00 Dookoła świata 17:25 Dozwolone od lat 40 17:35 Gość programu 3 17:50 Program publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" (2) - serial TVP 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Panorama 20:05 Tele Morele (3) 20:20 Program publicystyczny 21:00 Co jest za tym murem? (2) - monodram wg Jacka Stwory 21:20 Bioenergia Tiossy 21:40 Gość wieczoru 22:00 Panorama 22:10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.30 Broń się sama - poradnik samoobrony 18.40 Wielka miłość Balzaka - film seryjny (odc. 6) pt. Linoskoczki 19.35 Telewizyjna jaskinia hazardu - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Salon - magazyn publicystyki kulturalnej 21.00 Zakończenie programu regionalnego TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text i program dnia 12.30 Wildlife - progr. przyr. (powt.) 13.30 Eurosport - Triathlon 14.30 Super Channel: Serie Noire - magazyn filmowy 15.00 TNL - text i program dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Strefa - mag. młodzieżowy E. Dąbek 18.30 Interwencje TNL 19.00 Starcom, Popeye i He-Man - bajki dla dzieci (tłum.) 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Wildlife - progr. przyr. (tłum.) 21.30 Eurosport - wiadomości 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Interwencje TNL (powt.) 23.00 Wakacje w Paryżu - film fab. prod. USA (tłum.) 00.30 Eurosport - wiadomości 01.00 Super Channel RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall (serial) 9.45 Bogaci i piękni (serial) 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Velby (serial) 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny 12.00 Punkt 12 (mag.) 12.30 Życie jest grą (serial) 13.20 Klan z Kalifornii (serial) 14.15 Historia Springfieldów (serial) 15.00 Quincy - śmierć w kasynie 17.00 Telegra 18.00 Elf 99 (mag.) 19.15 Magazyn polityczny 19.45 Dobre, złe czasy (serial) 20.15 Kocham bliźniaczki (kom.) 21.55 Czerwona latarnia 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Wilde Betten (film erot.) 1.40 Tutti Frutti 2.30 Wilde Betten (powt.) 4.05 Herbaciarnia pod Księżycem (kom. USA) Pro 7 8.20 Twardy lecz serdeczny (serial) 9.10 Autostrada do nieba (serial) 10.10 Powrót (film) 11.55 Ulice San Francisco (serial) 12.50 Mr. Belvedere (kom.) 13.20 Perry Mason (serial krym.) 14.15 Powódź (pow.) 15.55 Twardy lecz bezpieczny (serial) 16.45 Trick 7 (filmy rys.) 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.05 Max Monroe (serial) 20.15 Pod białym rumakiem (kom. austral.) 22.25 Mike Hammer (krym.) 23.30 Nighstick (krym. USA) 1.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (krym.) 2.30 - 5.45 Filmy (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 (tv śniadaniowa) 8.30 Sąsiedzi (ser. austral.) 9.05 Podróże marzeń (magazyn) 10.20 Wilcze rewiry (film krym.) 12.00 Koło szczęścia (telegra) 12.40 Informacja dnia 12.45 Giełda 13.55 Pod słońcem Kalifornii (ser. USA) 14.30 Sąsiedzi (ser. austral.) 15.05 Hotel (ser. USA) 16.00 Cagney i Lacey (ser. USA) 17.05 Idź na całość 18.15 Bingo 19.20 Koło szczęścia (telegra) 20.15 Akademia policyjna III (kom. USA) 22.00 Ran - Sport 23.00 Dziewczyny przy lekarce (film erot.) 0.35 Zdobycie kosmosu (film USA) 1.05 Ran - Sport 2.05 - 5.45 Powtórzenie stałych seriali 5.45 Bingo (powt.) ScreenSport 8.00 Tenis 8.30 Sport motocyklowy 9.00 Boks 11.00 Piłka nożna - liga hiszpańska 12.00 Piłka nożna - liga brazylijska 12.30 ,,Revs" 13.00 Faszination Motorsport 14.00 Golf 17.30 Wyścigi Superbike 19.00 Wyścigi Dunlop Rover GTL 20.30 ,,Go" (mag.) 21.30 Boks 23.00 Golf Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 8.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 9.10 Filmy rysunkowe 9.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 10.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 10.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 11.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 12.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 13.00 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 13.30 Geraldo - talk show 14.20 Another World - serial obycz. 15.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 15.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 18.00 Simpson Mania - serial rys. 18:30 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 19.00 Family Ties - serial komediowy 19.30 Code 3 - wydarzenia wzięte z życia, 20.00 Allen Nation - serial sf 21.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnęj amerykanki 22.00 Studs - telegazeta 22.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 23.30 Telegazeta MTV 6.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 9.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.00 Program Simone 15.00 Największe przeboje MTV 16.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 16.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 16.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 16.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 17.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 19.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 19.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu 21.00 Największe przeboje MTV 22.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 22.15 MTV at the Movies 22.30 MTV News at Night 22.45 3 from 1 23.00 Program Kristiane Backer 24.00 The Pulse with Swatch - magazyn mody 0.30 Program Kristiane Backer 2.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 2.30 Teledyski nocą 3sat 6.00 Mag. poranny ZDF 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Mag. ZDF oraz wiad. 13.45 Zur Sache (powt.) 14.15 Sergiu Celibidache dirigiert - utwory Wagnera i Prokofiewa 15.20 Ihr Musikwunsch - progr. muz. 16.20 Zauber der Stimme - arie operowe w wykonaniu Mario del Monaco 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Auftragvon Madame - ser. tv. 18.00 3 SAT Borse - not. giełdowe 18.25 Tips und Trends 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio wywiad na żywo 19.30 Ausland - koresp. ze świata 20.00 Der Landarzt - ser.. 20.50 Tierportrat - progr. o zwierzętach 21.00 Rundschau - program o Szwajcarii 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 22.00 Seitenblicke - Revue kultura współźycia 22.50 Dance, Girl, Dance - film fab. USA 0.20 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform, 0.45 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.35 Vegas (serial krym. USA) 6.20 Kiwi Abenteuer In Neusecland (ser. dla młodzieży) 6.45 Trick 7 (powt.) 8.20 Twardy lecz serdeczny (serial) 9.10 Autostrada do nieba (serial) 10.10 Powrót (film) 11.55 Ulice San Francisco (serial) 12.50 Mr. Belvedere (kom.) 13.20 Perry Mason (serial krym.) 14.15 Powódź (pow.) 15.55 Twardy lecz bezpieczny (serial) 16.45 Trick 7 (filmy rys.) 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.05 Max Monroe (serial) 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten (wiad.) 20.15 Pod białym rumakiem (kom. austral.) 22.25 Mike Hammer (krym.) 23.30 Nighstick (krym. USA) 1.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (krym.) 2.30 - 5.45 Filmy (powt.) 5.45 Es darf gelacht werden (ser.) Rossija 4 19:00 Program dnia 19:05 Novosti 19:25 Telegazeta 19:35 Broń się sama - poradnik samoobrony 19:40 Wielka przygoda Balzaka - film seryjny (odc.6) pt. Linoskoczki 20:35 Telewizyjna jaskinia hazardu - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Vesti-4 - trzecie wydanie 21:25 Serwis infomacyjny Rossija - trzecie wydanie i sport 21:35 Prognoza pogody i Novosti Biznes 21:40 Salon - magazyn publicystki kulturalnej 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Gdańsk z 1992 roku